Perdidas
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Una gran perdida, Sasuke necesita apoyo, Itachi no merecia morir SasuNaru por la conexion que existe entre estos, no encuentro nada por romance, solo tristeza


Lo puse en sección SasuNaru mas por la conexión que existe entre ellos…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor, Kishimoto-san

Es bastante triste, o eso espero, vivirlo es mas duro que escribirlo…

**Perdidas**

Que suceda justo en estas fechas dolía aun más.

-¿Por qué me avisaron hasta ahora?- pregunto con cara seria

-No pensamos que fuera grave- murmuró Kisame agachando la cabeza

-Itachi, no quería que supieras, pensó en que no sería grave- dijo Hidan

-Hubiese podido llevarlo a otro hospital- observaba sin escuchar realmente  
Itachi había sido internado al hospital, de urgencias, aun trataba de asimilar la idea. Una persona salió de las puertas de urgencias, no pude ver su rostro, yo estaba tras Sasuke y Sakura estaba a mi lado. Era Deidara lo reconocí por su cabello.

Murmuró unas palabras que no alcancé a escuchar pero fueron palabras mágicas para todos en general.

Los hombres giraron, pude ver como los ojos lilas de Hidan se llenaban de lágrimas, Kakuzu fue a la pared mas cercana y la golpeo, Kisame se agacho, resbalándose por la pared hasta poder sentarse en el piso, Sasori se fue a sentar, Tobi permaneció cabizbajo en un rincón, Zetsu se fue más lejos, Konan se desplomo hacia el suelo, llorando y clamando su nombre, Yahiko y Nagato trataban de calmarla.

-¡Itachi! ¡No! ¡Itachi! ¡Te advertí que no te podías ir!

Deidara se abalanzó a Sasuke, a quien había dirigido las palabras, y lo abrazo como nunca imagine que haría con él, ambos empezaron a sollozar, entonces entendí que sucedía, Sakura me abrazo segundos después, también estaba en shock. Lloro en silencio, aferrándose con fuerza a mi cintura, ocultando su cara, mojando mi camisa.

-Ese...- Sasuke no pudo insultarlo- ¿Por qué?- todos los que estaban cerca trataban de calmarlo, las lagrimas empezaban a correr, fuera de los ojos negros, resbalando por las mejillas mas blancas de lo normal, no dije una sola palabra en toda la noche.

Fui con Sakura a comprar unas botellas de agua, cuando volvimos Sasuke ya no estaba allí, seguro había entrado a ver a Itachi.

-Fue una Aneurisma- explico Tobi, quien era uno de los que quedaban allí, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra

-Que oportuno- susurre con sarcasmo rato después, era mi teléfono y quien llamaba era Kiba

-Hola Naruto- saludo con su típica voz alegre

-Hola Kiba- trate de hablar lo más alegre que pude pero no me salió

-¿Que sucede?

-Na...

-Sucedió algo malo- fui incapaz de mentirle la voz se me quebraba

-Itachi murió- se quedo en silencio por unos minutos- Llegamos hace poco con Sasuke y Sakura

-Yo... Vaya, no, no esperaba esto...

-Nosotros tampoco- fui sincero

-Entonces hablamos luego

-No, ¿dime para que me llamabas?- mire la luna por quinta vez en la noche, amarilla, redonda, gigante, brillante...

-No... No era nada- titubeo

-¿Seguro? Dímelo- pedí con probablemente el mismo tono triste

-Pensábamos salir mañana de camping, ya sabes, mañana sera año nuevo

-Yo...no creo que vallamos

-Sí, lo supuse, no te preocupes, luego saldremos todos

-Entonces, que la pasen bien

-No te deprimas mucho, no se ve bien en ti- me aconsejo y pude imaginar que Kiba sonreía al otro lado del teléfono

-Gracias

-Dale mi pésame a Sasuke

-Está bien, saludos- colgué, toque mi cara y sentí que estaba mojada, llena de lagrimas- Estúpido-me regañe limpiándome, no había llorado en las dos horas que llevaba allí

-Necesitabas desahogarte con alguien- murmuro una voz dentro de mi cabeza y pensé que era cierto

Al rato llego Sai.

-Yo sabía que él se había dejado de tomar las pastillas- dijo Sasuke

-El mismo lo dijo la vez que fuimos a tomar café- dijo Sai, Sakura bajo la cabeza, yo estaba ausente en la conversación

-Ya nada se puede hacer- dijo Sasuke, su tono habia sido frío, estaba aparentando, como suele hacer en las situaciones difíciles

-Me voy a sentar- dijo Sai, saco las llaves de su auto así que supuse que iría a dormir allí

-Yo me voy a sentar contigo- dije mientras me iba con él

Fue bueno hablar con Sai, eso calmo un poco mis nervios, fue una típica conversación entre los dos, temas estúpidos, temas sin sentido, cosas así, la única diferencia, esta vez Sai hablaba, hablaba, hablaba y yo me limitaba a escuchar y asentir.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a casa, no nos van a dar el cuerpo de Itachi hasta mañana y todos están insistiendo de que vallamos a descansar- dijo Sasuke después de haber regresado con Sakura

-¿Los llevo?- pregunto Sai al ver que ninguno traía transporte

-Por favor- respondió Sakura tratando de colocar una sonrisa amable, pero no le salía, tenía la tristeza marcada a flor de piel.

Sakura y yo nos quedamos en casa de Sasuke, le haríamos compañía en año nuevo.

Al llegar a casa abrace a Sasuke con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que lo necesitaba. Se quedo quieto al comienzo, como un muñeco que se deja manejar de cualquier manera, pero segundos después empezó a llorar y correspondió mi abrazo.

-Es un Idiota, le advertí que no dejara los medicamentos- susurro con ira e impotencia

-Cálmate, él está bien ahora- le dije tratando de creerlo yo mismo, Sasuke solo asintió y se limpio las lagrimas, luego Sakura lo abrazo.

-¿Les parece si dormimos juntos?- propuse- ¿Como cuando éramos pequeños?

-Haz lo que quieras, dobe- sabia que bajo esas palabras había un "Esta bien", Sakura también lo sabía, ya que rio suavemente.

Fuimos a la habitación de Sasuke y nos acostamos a dormir los tres, dejando a Sasuke en la mitad, abrazándolo cada uno por un lado. Necesitaba nuestro apoyo y con él eran mejor los actos que las palabras.

Q.E.P.D.

Reviews


End file.
